The Night of Change
by Sharingan300
Summary: (Ma ga Ochiru Yoru/The Night When Evil Falls) Having been driven to the brink by Gilva, Sheliss taps into something in the deepest reaches of her soul, and turns the tide around. *Permanently* this time. What follows is a turning point in Sheliss' and Akane's lives (Sheliss x Akane)


Disclaimer: I do NOT own ANY piece of Ma ga Ochiru Yoru/The Night When Evil Falls or any of its characters and/or locations.  
I do not make ANY sort of money off of this. The only profit I gain from this is having satisfied my own inner need to write. That is all.

Okay…! So, getting the obvious question of "Why write this?" out of the way first…  
I wrote this because the forest of fanfictions related to this game seem rather barren at the moment, that's why! Also, Sheliss is beautiful and  
deserves FAR more love as a character than what she got. Same goes for Akane.

So, with that said (or written, as it were), here's a lil' something to get things started! Sheliss x Akane is the pairing of choice for this one!

Let's roll!

* * *

Hate.

Hate, fury and an incomprehensible thirst for revenge…

These emotions blazed within the demon princess, accompanying her hand as she drove it through her most hated foe in existence.  
Letting out a snarl, a guttural sound, the daughter of Zurbach finally enclosed her hand around her nemesis' beating heart.

Gilva made a small sound in the back of his throat, the barest of gasps, in response to that little hand pulling itself from his chest…  
Leaving an empty cavity and blood pouring down his body.

His trembling gaze fixated on the black object held in that slender little hand, now red with blood.

His blood.

Slowly directing his gaze to the side, he found his servants.

Or… Well, at least what _remained_ of them…

* * *

Once they realized just how much power their foe had suddenly amassed within her, they had thrown themselves at her to bar her way…

And the daughter of Zurbach had _warmed_ her hands and her arms with their _blood_. Her voice, filled with a most unnerving _chill_,  
had proclaimed, as she restrained them with her shadow powers, that;

"I would love **nothing** more… Than to pay each one of you back for everything you have done to us…!" The purple haired demon  
princess practically _hissed_.

Watching her shape the shadows into distinctly lethal shapes, twisting and attaching themselves around her elbows and flowing  
down to cover her hands, coupled with the sheer utter **hate** feeding the raw power now pulsating through her, brought a terror previously  
unfelt to Gilva's servants. They both realized, at the same time, with a bone-chilling fear, that-

'I…! I can't use my powers…!'

And suddenly knew what it felt like to be utterly helpless.

"You've **taunted** us…! **Raped** us…!" The princess snarled again, tightening her fist further, making the shadow bindings around  
the enemy servants tighten as well, bringing screams of pain into the air. "I would like **nothing** more, than to **rape**…! **You**…! **Back**…!  
However… Right now… The only thing I see in front of me…"

The two servants' eyes widened with absolute fear.

"… Are two creatures that should cease to be."

And with that, Sheliss swiped her shadow-blade covered arm through the air, separating Meduna's head from her body with ease.  
And as the black haired witch's head began its descent to the ground, the shadow blade returned, slicing through the air and  
cleaving through her head once more. The two halves hit the ground and immediately caught on fire, black flames erupting from  
where the shadow-blade had cut, incinerating her head and body within moments.

Having seen her fellow servant's fate, Miitei now screamed. For a shadowy blob had just risen from the rocky ground, and Sheliss  
had stepped out of it, shadow-blade held at the ready.

"Ple…! I…! Pleas… Hel-"

Miitei's pleas fell on deaf ears, her voice changing abruptly in both volume and tone, as the shadow-blade found a home through  
her heart. With the blade now protruding out from her back, her limbs being released from the shadow bindings, the only thing  
Miitei could feel was pain. Pain, and something running down her body that should have carried a great warmth and yet, she felt  
only a bone-harrowing chill.

"You…"

Despite everything having become suddenly muted, Sheliss' voice still reached her ears clearly.

"You…"

Miitei then found herself being set down and turned around, a hand grasping her chin and tilting her head up at an angle.  
And with a final gurgle of absolute fear…

"…**Disgust** me."

A loud and sickening _crack_ resounded throughout the night, and Miitei, was no more.

As the spider witch's corpse sagged and surrendered itself to gravity, dislodging the blade from its chest, Sheliss turned to face  
her one remaining foe.

Gilva.

The muscular demon had been fighting a futile battle against Sheliss' shadow bindings ever since that power first erupted from  
within her. Try as he might, he could understand as much of what happened as the fact that he suddenly could not call forth  
any power whatsoever. Also, and many times more alarming, was the fact that his true form seemed to have fused with the form he  
now inhabited. Which... Basically made him mortal now.

"What…! What… Did you **do**…!?" Gilva snarled in angry futility, as Sheliss slowly walked over to him.

"You know… I really should _thank_ you." Sheliss said suddenly.

Blinking at her, Gilva struggled to understand the meaning behind her words.

"After all… You're the one who gave me this…!"

Looking down, Gilva's eyes widened in recognition. Protruding out from the hated little purple haired bitch's crotch, was the male organ  
he had made grow on her. Her black dress, now little more than rags clinging to her shoulders down to her waist and barely covering  
anything, could not hide the organ. Even when soft, it boasted an impressive size. Nothing monstrous, but still impressive.

Seeing his gaze, Sheliss sneered at him and delivered a swift kick straight to his crotch, drawing a loud howl of pain from him and  
a futile thrashing of his limbs.

"Aww…! What's wrong…?" Sheliss taunted. "Disappointed it's not hard and ready to go?"

Gilva barely had time to snarl at her when pain exploded between his legs yet again, drawing forth his voice once more as his  
nemesis withdrew her leg.

"**No one** in their right fucking **mind**…!" Sheliss practically _spat_. "Would find **you** anything else than **repulsive**…!"

"F…! **FUCK** you…! You purple haired slut! You have me bound now, but soon I'll be free, and then I-" Gilva finally managed to roar.

Three.

Three different variations in the volume of Gilva's voice exploded through the night.

For Sheliss drove her foot, her shin and her knee into his genitals in rapid succession.

"You, gave me…! This…!" Sheliss snarled at him as she lowered her leg.

As he hung suspended in the air an inch above the ground, trying to refill his air supply, Gilva's gaze unbiddenly sought  
the male member he had briefly attached to her.

"It took a while, but once I had gotten rid of your taint, the magic that sprouted it became my own!" Sheliss exclaimed, glaring  
the demon in the eye now, her body still burning with a clearly visible red aura, crackling with barely restrained power.  
"It reawakened my dominant instincts and my will! After all, the male sexual organ is a symbol of dominance, is it not?"

Sheliss laughed mirthlessly at this.

"Oh, how little you know… You poor little male."

Gilva released a wave of power, cracking the ground around him and giving rise to a powerful wind that caught Sheliss' hair  
and raised it off her back, but otherwise did nothing. Gilva saw Sheliss just stand there, in the same exact spot, her glare  
unaffected. It enraged him.

"Thanks to you, I regained my will, my focus and also made me remember just what you and your bitches did to me and Akane,  
which in turn, tapped into something deep down within me that I have rarely been able to access…"

"You really believe yourself to have saved that _worthless_ little _creature_!?" Gilva barked. "You have done NOTHING! I will  
TAKE her! I will make her my new slave, and once she's mine, I will make her take _you_, and-"

Next thing Gilva knew, his throat was constricted with crushing force, pushing air out and preventing any from being sucked  
back in. His enraged gaze sought his enemy, finding her blue eyes, he unleashed every ounce of power he possessed and-

***SPLURCH***

* * *

As sounds started to fade and his vision grew hazy, Gilva saw his heart. Ripped right out of his chest and now clutched  
in the grip of that little disgusting female.

Making sure she had his attention, Sheliss tightened her hold, and with a sickening sound and a brief shower of blood,  
she made her hand into a fist.

It was with the most undignified gasping little gurgle, that the demon known as Gilva, left the plane of the living.

As his body started to sag and his eyes slowly rolled up into his head, the last image ever imprinted on his retinas was the  
descending shape of Sheliss' shadow-blade.

* * *

It was with her entire body aching horribly (but mercifully, no headache), that Akane's consciousness found its way back into  
her head. Blinking slowly, the blurred image that presented itself only served to make her feel nauseous. She closed her eyes and  
almost immediately, recalled the past few hours.

Shaking her head and bringing her hands up to grasp the sides of it, Akane shook it even harder and groaned as she tried to  
dispel the images and the memories of the sensations they brought back.

Akane saw herself being held open, legs being held apart as men she had never seen before had their utmost way with her.  
The fact that she had even started to _enjoy_ it halfway through… **Disgusted** her. There was no way in absolute Hell she enjoyed  
that. Not really. That sick fuck of a demon Gilva had done something to her. Done something to her AND Sheliss!

The thought of her made Akane's heart skip a beat. Sheliss. Her master. Her partner. Her… Hell, she wasn't sure _what_ she  
was to her anymore.

But as she thought about her, Akane's mind recalled one specific part of the Hellish few hours she had just endured. Her going  
down in a squat over the demon princess, rubbing herself on her hardened shaft, spreading her lubrication all over it before  
sitting down and taking her all inside.

Feeling a blush coming on, Akane rolled over on her side and blinked her eyes open. This time, the image was almost  
completely clear.

… Almost.

Shutting her eyes once more with a groan, Akane tried once again to will the images away.

… But the purple haired princess popped right back behind her eyelids, almost as if to taunt her (like she liked to do).  
The memory of her impaling herself on Sheliss' artificially created hardened member came back with a vengeance, and when  
she recalled how the princess had finally lost control and flipped her over to drive herself into her harder and faster, seeking  
completion together with her, Akane found herself letting out the smallest of moans.

Okay, so maybe those few hours hadn't been a complete Hell.  
Yes… Akane could not deny that, in that moment, when Sheliss took control and just took her, just mated with her like that,  
losing control over her like that, it… It made Akane's heart beat faster.

As soon as that registered, Akane shook her head again, this time with a loud groan. Acting on impulse, she opened her eyes,  
saw the rocky ground she was lying on, planted her hands firmly against it, and then smashed her head against it.

… Hard.

Rolling over on her side and groaning in pain with both hands clutching her forehead, Akane released a deep sigh.

"… Owie."

"Please don't do that."

Her eyes snapping wide open, Akane raised her head and propped herself up on her elbows, her mouth falling open as a  
mass of purple, blue, black and a healthy bit of skin filled her vision.

"There are MUCH better ways to drive away bad memories, you know. Not to mention more… _Pleasant_."

Akane just sat there and gaped.

Standing there before her, her hair a mess and her dress in tatters, was her bloodied, powerful, perverted and most certainly evil-

"SHELISS!"

-savior.

Catching the human as she practically catapulted herself straight off the ground up into her arms, Sheliss chuckled amusedly  
and returned the redhead's desperate embrace. Slowly rubbing her hand over her back, the daughter of Zurbach confirmed  
that she was at least physically unharmed and let out a relieved sigh.

"Akane…!" Sheliss whispered, stroking her back and running a hand through her short red hair.

The single blonde strand looked so weird and out of place. It just drew Sheliss' attention to it! Everything about Akane was  
unusual, Sheliss decided.

"Sheliss…! Sheliss…! Oh, Sheliss…!" Akane mumbled over and over as she embraced her with all her strength.

The purplenette could _hear_ her smile and felt the edges of her own mouth curve upwards as well. Yes… This… Was right.

Being together with Akane like this… Was right.

"Sh-Sheliss… The… The enemy…! Gilva…! Where… Where is-" Akane asked suddenly, as if the thought just struck her.

Sheliss felt her dart her head back and forth over her shoulder as she still held her, brushing her hair against her cheek as she  
tried to locate their foes.

"They're gone." Sheliss said simply.

"… Eh?"

Moving back to look her in the eye but keeping her hands on her waist, Sheliss smiled at her.

"I made them go away." She exclaimed simply.

"What…? You, made them-" Akane repeated slowly to make sure she understood her right.

Sheliss laughed at that.

"Yes, Akane. I made them go away." She confirmed and chuckled before setting her unnaturally blue eyed gaze on her.  
"Permanently, this time."

Staring at her as if she wasn't sure if she'd heard her right, Akane then let her gaze drift across the rocky field one last time  
before looking back at the demon princess and breaking out into a wide smile.

Yes… Sheliss thought as Akane whooped and practically danced with joy in circles around her… Being with her like this… Was _right_.

Akane's dance was cut rather short, when she suddenly found herself scooped up into the demon princess' arms  
and held bridal style.

"What do you say we head on home?" Sheliss suggested with a smile as her wings emerged.

"Eh? Home?" Akane repeated and then yelped as Sheliss kicked off from the ground.

Soaring into the sky and feeling more refreshed than ever, the daughter of Zurbach set her course.

"Why yes! While we have a contract binding us together, I have been remiss in my manners and not even taken you  
home with me even once yet!"

It took her companion a few seconds to register that.

"Wait… _Your_ home…? H-hang on…" Akane said slowly, eyes widening slightly as the wind whipped through her hair.

"I believe that is what _you_ are doing at present, Akane." Sheliss pointed out playfully.

"You're… You're taking me to the demon world!?" Akane exclaimed in disbelief, to which her self-proclaimed master  
responded with laughter.

"Why, yes!" Sheliss confirmed and slowed their flight until they were simply floating, right over a clear lake as a matter of fact.

"But, I'm… I'm a demon hunter!" Akane protested.

Her words only added to Sheliss' amusement.

"I was unaware that that was a problem." She replied simply.

"But… I… That is…" Akane stuttered, still trying to wrap her head around everything.

"Do not worry, Akane." Sheliss said as she started flying again, slowly this time. "We are master and servant. I cannot  
have you living anywhere else than in my home, now can I?"

Akane could only stare at her, her short red hair whipping about due to the wind. The single blonde little strand fluttered and  
drew Sheliss' attention. More like demanded it.

"What… What are you going to do with me…?"

Now that broke Sheliss' attention away from that infernal blonde hair strand. She met Akane's gaze and held it for a moment.

'What WILL I do with you…?' Sheliss heard herself think, actually pondering the question.

Moving her gaze up and down the human's body and feeling her squirm self-consciously because of it, Sheliss _smiled_.  
Leaning in close and delighting in her little gasp as she did, coupled with an oncoming blush, the daughter of Zurbach  
leaned in even closer and claimed her lips in a soft kiss.

"I will do…" Sheliss said, almost whispered as they broke lip-contact. "_Many_ things to you…"

Akane felt her cheeks flush and something happen in her stomach when Sheliss' smile _changed_, her blue eyed gaze having  
now filled with unmistakable desire as they regarded her.

"Until I have banished every memory of Gilva completely from your mind." Sheliss promised and stole another kiss.

As they parted again, Akane heard herself ask;

"And then?"

To which the princess laughed, out loud and happily, before replying with;

"Well…!" Sheliss rested her forehead against hers. "What_eeever_ comes to my mind…"

With that final cryptic answer, and a smile promising things that birthed a hundred butterflies in the human redhead's stomach,  
the daughter of Zurbach focused her powers and opened up a portal that would lead them home.

Just as they came close to the gate, Akane took one last look at the world below them before raising her gaze to the demon  
carrying her and thought;

'I wonder when I'll be back…'

And with that, they plunged through the portal and vanished from sight.

As they soared through the dimensional tunnel, a sudden thought made its way into the princess' mind.

"Once we arrive, let's have ourselves a shower! I don't know about you, but I at least, feel in need of one." She suggested,  
and her companion's eyes widened.

"You have a _shower_?" Akane asked in visible disbelief.

Her honest reaction made Sheliss _laugh_ with amusement.

"Oooh, Akane…"

Something about the way the princess said that made Akane's nether regions _tingle_.

"Just… You… Wait." Sheliss said, her unnaturally blue eyes shining as she saw the end of the tunnel, beyond which was her home.

No… Their home.

* * *

Alright, and that is it for chapter 1!

I should really be studying, buuut this one bludgeoned me over the head and forced its way out through my fingers.

I am planning on writing a second chapter for this, but that'll probably be a few weeks into the future at least.

So! That said, hope you liked it! I'll see you back here when I see you!


End file.
